


Five Minutes to Dinner

by DirtyCoffey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyCoffey/pseuds/DirtyCoffey
Summary: Just a drabble...something I found buried in my writing notebook.Dean let's Sam knows it's almost dinner and the boys almost get distracted.





	Five Minutes to Dinner

Sam’s leaning over the library table with six different books open. His laptop sits next to him with a half dozen windows opened. Dean passes through the library, headed into the kitchen when he stops to admire the sight of his gentle Moose.

Quietly, Dean approaches Sam and slaps his ass. “Dinner in five,” Dean whispers.

Sam looks over his shoulder and glares at his brother. “Couldn’t you have yelled at me?”

“And miss an opportunity to smack your ass?” asked Dean and he smacked Sam's ass again.

“De, you’ve got an obsession,” Sam states as he turns around.

“Yep, a Sasquatch-sized obsession,” Dean states, wiggling his eyebrows. Sam steps into his brother's space and places a kiss on Dean's lips. Soft kisses turn hot and indulgent. Tongues twist and hands wander as Dean pushes Sam back into the table. Books slide and a laptop key beeps as it's pushed down. Dean takes a half step back and a deep breath.

“Sam, dinner,” Dean stated trying to take another step back.

“Found me something I’d rather eat instead,” Sam growled, trying to keep kissing Dean.

“Dude, porn line,” said Dean as he escaped Sam’s reach.

“You would know!” Sam yelled as his brother disappeared into the kitchen.

“Dinner in five, then we can fool around," came his brother's voice

“Spoilsport!”


End file.
